Summer Silk (Heroes)
Summer Silk is a side character in the side story Fallout: Equestria Heroes. History Backstory Born Meadow in Marefort, Summer Silk acted as a big brother and protector to Hired Gun (Silver Storm). His mother was cruel to him, often getting drunk and beating him, whilst she showered Silver Storm with affection. Early in his life, he and his sister Silver Storm discovered a quantity of Star Metal bullets, which his mother refused to hand over to the Crimson Hoof's new leader. Meadow changed his name after being forcefully recruited by the Crimson Hoof after they killed his mother, Mayor Mare. Seeing opportunity in the recruitment, he eventually rose to the high position of the leader's personal guard. Modern Day He maintained his close position to the Crimson Hoof's leader, Smooth Tongue, he was seen by Silver Storm, assisting the Crimson Hoof in attacking trade caravans. Silver Storm mounted a rescue mission to save him, only to discover that Meadow now Summer Silk was angry at her, for attacking the Crimson Hoof. He explained that he willingly works for the Crimson Hoof and that Silver Storm has been killing ponies, recruited from other nearby settlements. He stands vigil during Smooth Tongue's attempt to win Hired Gun to his cause, during which he was injured by Silver and Smooth Tongue was presumably killed. Summer Silk managed to wound Silver Storm with a Starmetal bullet which eventually poisoned her and lead to its amputation and replacement with a cyberleg. Summer Silk is seen months later when Silver Storm, now Hired Gun, returns to Bridle Hope to negotiate free passage for trade caravans. Summer Silk tries to convince Hired to join the Crimson Hoof multiple times, pointing out that they were going to fortify the town and protect it. Summer Silk helped organize the stealth attack by the Crimson Hoof on the Bridle Hope citizens who were planning to flee town and once he met Hired Gun again, warned her to leave town. Hired didn't listen and was betrayed by High Stakes, whom she thought was acting as her back up. Summer Silk, questioned Smooth Tongue on why he let Hired Gun live, whilst Hired was injured and delusional. Smooth Tongue informs him that killing her would be a waste. He meets Hired again when she returns to Bridle Hope to finish negotiating for Mr. House and to kill High Stakes. Summer does not inform her of High Stakes location, but he does give her a recording he left for Flare and later the two talk with each other. The discussion is tense but Summer ultimately shows he still cares about her but is disappointed in her and her past actions and hopes she will seek help. He warns her about the Steel Rangers who have arrived to capture or kill her. Summer Silk leads the defense of Bridle Hope, letting Hired sneak out to the side of the road and kill one of the rangers with Subtlety and leading the rest of the town's defenders in killing three Rangers themselves. Afterwords, he has the Rangers' weapons and armour recovered. Hired Gun gives him the location of an entrance to one of the technology cache's in the facility at Timber, in order to give the Crimson Hoof a better chance of defending themselves since the Steel Rangers will undoubtedly be hostile to them in future. Traits Personality Summer Silk is devoted to the Crimson Hoof and it's leader Smooth Tongue, whom he sees as a fatherly figure. He shows contempt for Silver Storm's past actions and how he avoids comparing herself to him. He loathes his mother, but showed no direct hatred towards Hired Gun, besides her philosophies, thinking she could do more good working for the Crimson Hoof. Abilities Summer Silk is a skilled marksman, capable of shooting Hired Gun, despite being injured by the fleeing mare. Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Raiders Category:Characters (Heroes) Category:Heroes